


Save Tonight

by kurasio



Series: 昨日 [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 姜丹尼爾一定又露出了那樣的表情，金在奐不用回過頭就知道，他知道邕聖祐也一定知道，才可以那麼自然地走向他。





	Save Tonight

畢業前夕他們騎車夜衝，金在奐抓著借來的安全帽跳上黃旼炫的後座，被嫌棄地發出了嘖嘖的聲音。邕聖祐催著油門就超過他們半個車身，在他身後載著姜丹尼爾邊笑著露出兔寶寶門牙邊對他們比著喝倒彩的手勢。

「不能騎快點嗎哥？」金在奐見狀在黃旼炫的耳邊大喊，隨即得到義正辭嚴的教訓。

「在奐啊，就算都沒有其他人也不可以違反交通規則的。」黃旼炫皺著眉頭說，即使他知道後座的人一點也不會聽進耳裡。

 

當晚稍早在餐廳碰頭的時候還是邕聖祐先問起的，說明天就畢業典禮了，晚上要不要去哪裡玩啊？金在奐隨口說著夜衝南山吧說了要去四年都沒去了，沒想到還是黃旼炫第一個點頭稱好。

鐘炫哥呢？姜丹尼爾邊跟手裡的吸管奮鬥，還是邕聖祐接過去幫他弄好。黃旼炫笑著說他今晚家教，該要被小孩煩一個晚上了，回來幫他帶宵夜就好。玄彬呢？玄彬練舞呢，不知誰先說出了口，一夥人又幸災樂禍地笑了起來。

於是兩台輕型騎上通往南山的路時金在奐突然興奮地開始鬼叫，邕聖祐呼應似地在迎面吹來的晚風中大喊金在奐神經病！隨即被一旁回來哈哈哈哈哈哈爆笑。

 

「在奐終於瘋啦。」姜丹尼爾靠在邕聖祐的背上說。不用回頭或從後照鏡確認邕聖祐就能知道姜丹尼爾是如何翹起了嘴角邊憋笑邊說出那句話的，他沒有直接回答問題，只是含著笑意說了句話。姜丹尼爾沒聽清，又把下顎靠上了他的肩膀。

「抓緊一點。」邕聖祐又說了一次，邊伸手把姜丹尼爾的雙手從腰側拉到腹部前方，滿意地拍了拍。「什麼呀在拍戀愛劇嗎？」姜丹尼爾咯咯地笑了出聲。

邕聖祐也爽朗地笑了起來，催起油門像是popping的節奏，馬上惹得後座的大型犬類一陣怪叫。「聖祐啊——」喊著他的名字像是毫無意義的狀聲詞，又像是趁機撒嬌著亂喊，熟了以後就不用敬語的小子。那廂金在奐倒是欺善怕惡，狗腿馬屁不敢少，96年怎麼都這麼損友來的？黃旼炫總是在吃鱉的時候狼狽指控，明明就也笑得跟狐狸一樣眼睛消失。

 

「旼炫哥畢業後要幹嘛？」姜丹尼爾像是想到什麼在他耳邊問著，邕聖祐想了想：「不是說拿到知名藥廠內定了嗎？」

「做業務？」

「是吧，笑起來好看穿西裝也適合，總不可能把他關在無塵室浪費那樣的美貌。」

 

邕聖祐故作感嘆地說，又引來後座一串無厘頭的爆笑。黃旼炫放棄升學決定就業這件事在寢室裡爆炸已經是快兩個月前的事了，起先權玄彬還緊張地攀著他問真的嗎真的嗎哥要去上班不是說要考研的怎麼就改變決定了，黃旼炫都只笑笑說已經決定的事情了，笑起來看上去也沒有多勉強。金在奐抓著他要旁敲側擊早就拿到保送名額的金鐘炫態度也被邕聖祐用一個嫌棄的神情帶過去，說人家自己的事情不用您大忙人操心，自己的事情還是看著辦吧，說著就戳中了金在奐的軟肋。後者嘟嘟囔囔著說我又不知道，在雙層床的上鋪聳著肩膀，連姜丹尼爾都忍不住要損他兩句。

 

又不是啥事，睡了誰看是要講清楚關係還是好好在一起就這兩條路唄，扭扭捏捏的像什麼話。姜丹尼爾把燕麥棒塞在嘴裡，邊嚼著慢不在乎地說。

講得好像很容易，那可是鄭世雲啊！金在奐有些窩火地開始嚷嚷，一出口才發現不對。

什麼，原來是世雲啊。

金鐘炫從衣櫃間探出頭來，露出一個莫測高深的微笑。

 

「看不出你這麼大能耐。」黃旼炫想起又笑得十分欠揍，倒是跟金鐘炫那個微笑疊在一起越來越有幾分相似。「別說我，哥，跟鐘炫哥呢？」金在奐從後面拍拍黃旼炫的肩膀，又忘了痛開始八卦。

「跟鐘炫什麼？」

「之後唄，你不是要出去了嗎？」

「這跟這什麼關係，又不是我不考研我們就不能繼續交往。」黃旼炫有些好笑。「你跟玄彬腦子都裝些什麼，淨想些沒營養的事情，八點檔看多了吧。」

「但不就遠距離嗎？」

「又不是要離開首爾，都在一個城市裡的。」

只是的確遠了點，四年間還沒跟金鐘炫分開那麼遠過。黃旼炫沒說出口，沿著路燈的亮處慢慢地騎著就仰起頭。夜風有些涼了，好像能把一切不安吹散那樣，他眨了眨乾澀的眼。

該看眼科了。

 

「你要好好考慮啊，在奐哪。」黃旼炫扯著嗓子以確保後座的人能夠聽清。

「考慮什麼？」金在奐偏偏笨得很，他嘆了口氣，才又拉起聲音說：「世雲的事情啊。」

啊，是這樣了。

 

金在奐一直覺得自己是個不能再正直的直男，直到鄭世雲的嘴唇湊了過來。他記得每一個細節，難以搪塞給暈眩或酒精，鄭世雲吻在他的唇邊，柔軟的臉頰靠上自己的脖頸，手掌的觸感，還有高溫的口腔。射在那張嘴裡的時候金在奐就覺得自己站在崖邊岌岌可危，鄭世雲抬起頭來，喊他的名字：在奐哥。

他死命眨了眨眼，把意識放在眼前的路上，怕是繼續回憶起太過鮮明的記憶會讓他過於驚嚇而摔車，大概可以再度變成寢室裡兩個月的笑柄。自那日早晨他從鄭世雲的床上逃跑之後整件事一直縈繞在他的腦中，幾乎是想到就要鬼叫著跳上跳下才能趕出腦海的程度。鄭世雲大概也知道被他躲著，沒再來聯絡，偶爾在校舍裡打照面也就簡單點個頭就過去了，他總覺得自己該先說點什麼打破自己製造的尷尬，但就像姜丹尼爾說的那樣，他至少該想清楚自己想要的是什麼。

跟鄭世雲說清楚，退回原本的關係，或者相反的選項。

 

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！」金在奐再一次當機後徹底放棄思考，嚇得前方黃旼炫龍頭差點一歪騎進水溝裡。有些距離的邕尼爾二人組像是聽見了他的崩潰大喊，不約而同地又爆出了大笑和歡呼聲。「啊真是，為什麼我要跟三個神經病一起出來真是。」黃旼炫大聲抱怨著，邕聖祐放慢了速度騎在他旁邊：「也不想想是誰一口答應的，自業自擔啊黃葛亮nim。」

「是是是，捨命陪君子了我。」

「但是在奐真的很像瘋子，不是我們的話早被嚇瘋了。」姜丹尼爾笑得超誇張。「剛剛那個尖叫是什麼啊，半夜開嗓？」

「什麼這是，我是怕旼炫哥騎那麼慢騎到睡著。」虛勢王面不改色地回嘴。

「哈哈，真有你的金在奐。」

「翅膀硬了翅膀硬了，旼炫哥辛苦養大的孩子學壞了。」

「我才沒這麼髒的孩子。」

 

一路吵鬧著就到了南山塔，黃旼炫跟邕聖祐把人丟下就去停車。金在奐搓著手覺得有點涼，邊想轉頭問要不要去買啤酒，姜丹尼爾就轉過來問他：「上去嗎？」

「不去，為啥要上去。」

「我想上去。」

姜丹尼爾一臉嚴肅地說。金在奐本想回他那就上去啊，過兩秒才知道他的意思。「那我跟旼炫哥在下面等。」說起來輕描淡寫，倒是用了咬牙的力道。他看著慢慢走向他們的兩個人，迎上去的時候在心裡想著你就感謝我吧，邊堆起了笑臉。「丹尼爾說要跟聖祐哥上去。」他說。

邕聖祐露出有些訝異的神情，卻又不怎麼意外的模樣點了點頭。「那我們上去啦，兩位慢聊，那邊有超商可以喝一杯啊。」說完拍了拍他的肩就往入口走去。

 

姜丹尼爾一定又露出了那樣的表情，金在奐不用回過頭就知道，他知道邕聖祐也一定知道，才可以那麼自然地走向他。

「啊，好想喝啤酒啊。」他伸了個懶腰衝著黃旼炫笑笑，對方也笑了笑，伸手搭上他的肩說：「可是哥要騎車啊，你自己喝吧，在奐哪。」

 

南山塔上可以看見整個首爾的夜景，邕聖祐沒有想過會在畢業前夕的夜晚來到這的地方，或說沒有想過一起踏出電梯的會是身邊這個人。姜丹尼爾跟在他身後約一步的距離，他猜他大概也還在盤算要如何開始今晚獨處的第一句話。他可以感覺得出他有些緊張，或許他們都該感謝金在奐不經大腦地說要來南山塔，把今晚所有可能的彎路從中截斷，取了最短的那條捷徑。

「尼爾啊，我想......」

 

姜丹尼爾吸了口氣，在邕聖祐回過身的瞬間抬起頭；先是小心的對視，勾起嘴角，最後沉不住氣地笑了起來。「過來。」他說著伸出了手，他就在他觸手可及之處，而且跟路途上的擁抱已經是不同的意義了。

這樣很好，他想，每一個人都該把握夜晚，今晚，趕在明天之前，在一切成為昨日之前。

  
  



End file.
